


A Sun to Call Our Own

by iamremington



Series: Expanding Our World [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where gay marriage is legal everywhere, Adoption, And DaiSuga, Because the angst I was reading hurt me so much, I'll add things as they become relevant, M/M, Non-traditional marriage, Orphanage, This is fluff, Who doesn't love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremington/pseuds/iamremington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga want to expand their family and being two males, they can't do that biologically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, follow me to the children."

Suga clasped Daichi's arm as they followed the woman. Two and a half years of trudging through grueling red tape had led to this moment and Suga could barely hold in his excitement.

Daichi looked over at his husband with one eyebrow raised and leaned over slightly.

"Calm down. You're literally vibrating," he whispered.

"It's finally happening Daichi. We're here. I can't be still," Suga excitedly whispered back.

Daichi laughed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Mrs. Anderson stopped before a set of double doors and looked back to two men.

"Okay, so the children have just woken up from naptime and are outside playing. Well, the younger ones are. The older children are at school and they will be coming home soon, but you said you're interested in adopting a young child."

Suga nodded excitedly, squeezing Daichi's arm once before letting it go. The orphanage coordinator slowly pushed open the door and the air was suddenly filled with laughter and squeals.

There were about 20 children running around in a large backyard. Some were on the swing set, a few were playing in a sand box, and the rest were running around. Daichi leaned over to Suga, but kept his eyes forward, watching the children as they played.

"I want them all Suga. All of them. Do you think the house is big enough?"

The gray haired man giggled. Who knew Daichi was such a sucker for children? Their child would have him wrapped around its finger in no time.

"Mrs. Anson, will come play wif me? Everyone else say no."

Everyone looked down and saw a mop of orange hair. Mrs. Anderson shook her head.

"No Hinata. I'm busy. Go play."

"But Mrs. Anson, no one want play with me. Pwease play wifme," Hinata said. He tugged on her pants and jumped around.

"Hinata, go. Don't bother me," she said sternly.

The boy's little shoulders sagged a little and he turned away. The men glanced at each other.

Mrs. Anderson shooed them with a smile. She'd told them earlier that they'd have the opportunity to walk around and meet the children.

Suga and Daichi slowly walked between the playing children, occasionally speaking to a few. They ended up at the back fence and were about to turn around when Suga caught a glimpse of orange. He tugged on his husband's arm and they went around a hedge.

The little Hinata was sitting on the ground in front of a stick. His arms and legs were circled around a soccer ball.

Suga let go of his husband's hand and walked up to the child.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Hinata looked up him and shook his head. The sadness in his eyes sent a pang though Suga's heart.

Pinching the fabric at his knees, Suga crossed his legs and sat next to the little boy. He stuck his hand out.

"My name is Sugawara Koushi. This is my husband, Sawamura Daichi. What's your name?"

"Hinata Shouyou."

Suga waited for more, but received none. Hinata looked crestfallen.

Daichi walked over and squatted in front of the two males. He reached out and pointed at the stick on the ground in front of Hinata, then motioned to his soccer ball. 

"If you're playing soccer, you need two goals," he said.

Hinata looked up sharply.

"No! I play bolleyball. That's a net and they didn’t have money to buy bolleyball. Just no one to play with," Hinata said.

Suga and Daichi smiled at each, then stood up and faced the little orange boy.

"Well, how about we play with you?" Suga asked. "We both play volleyball."

Hinata shot up excitedly, his eyes shining.

"Ye I want to play! I want to play spiker though, okay?" Hinata asked.

Suga and Daichi laughed, the nodded.

"Okay Hinata, there are three of us. Would you be okay if we played two on one? You can choose the team," Daichi said.

The boy looked at them both, his forehead scrunched with deep thought. After a couple minutes, he pointed at Suga.

"I want Sugar."

Suga's eyes went wide and he looked over at his husband, silently mouthing his new name. Daichi only shrugged, then moved to his side of the court.

"I'm not going to go easy on you two. I am number 1," he joked.

"Don't worry Sugar. We will win!" Hinata yelled.

The gray haired man laughed, then took the ball from Hinata to serve.

Suga watched Hinata. He was vibrating in his spot. From the way he looked earlier, not having anyone to play with was a common occurrence. The little boy was so happy to have someone out here with him and it was probably something he never dreamed of to have two people.

Suga tossed it up slightly and yelled to HInata, "Spike it over!"

His mouth dropped open after that.

He expected a haphazard hit, the ball fumbling over the net. He didn't expect Hinata to jump almost a foot and a half in the air. He didn't expect the ball to connect with his hand.

Daichi planned to miss the ball, letting the boy have the point. From Hinata's hit, he could have easily saved it. But, the power behind his swing stunned him and he let the ball roll.

Hinata hit the ground and fell to his knees, tumbling over the stick. Suga rushed forward to make sure he was alright. As soon as he reached his hand out to help pick the boy up, Hinata stood up with stars in his eyes.

"Can we do that again Sugar? Can we? It was so much."

Suga stared at him a moment before nodding.

"Of course we can."


	2. Chapter 2

The three males played for about an hour before Mrs. Anderson called the children in.

Hinata was panting, but had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. Daichi had grabbed the ball, so Hinata grabbed Suga's arm.

"Will you come back tomorrow Sugar? Pweety pwease? You can bring Day," he begged, his eyes large.

He reached over and grabbed Daichi's arm.

Suga almost melted in that spot.

"That's up to Mrs. Anderson Hinata. She'll let us know if we can," he said.

Hinata was about to ask something else when Mrs. Anderson came up. She motioned for Hinata to follow the others and when he tried to talk, she just shushed and shooed him inside.

Suga glanced over to Daichi and his husband nodded.

"Can we speak to you Mrs. Anderson?" Daichi asked.

"Of course, but let's go to my office. It will be getting hard to see soon," she answered.

The men followed her inside, their hands intertwined. Without speaking, each man knew what the other was thinking. It was something they could do only after years together.

She unlocked the door to her office and they followed inside. She motioned for them to sit and they did.

Suga was vibrating from excitement again and Daichi was smiling. He was just as happy as Suga in this moment, but he kept a better reign on his emotions.

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

Suga was the first to answer, moving to edge of his seat.

"I know it's early, but we've decided on the child," he said. "We want Shouyou Hinata."

Mrs. Anderson looked at them a moment, then shook her head.

"I can't do that. I just can't," she said.

A hand went to Suga's throat and Daichi stood up, a dark look crossing his face. Mrs. Anderson threw up her hands like she was fending off evil.

"Hinata's a handful. He has an endless supply of energy that rivals everyone in this orphanage. I know you two are young and eager, but I think Hinata would be too much for you as a first child," she said quickly.

She buried her face in her hand and groaned.

"I knew I should've been more persistent about the type of personality you were looking for. We have other great children I think you should look at, like Yamaguchi, or Kiyoko," she said, flipping through files.

Suga made a little squeak and looked like he was about to cry. Daichi placed his hands on the desk and waited to speak until the coordinator looked at him.

"I'm sure the other children are wonderful. If I could, every single one of them would be coming home with us. But, we can only take one and we've chosen Hinata. I know we're young, but that's the exact reason he is perfect. We can play with him like older parents couldn't. He's the sun we've been looking for," Daichi said.

Suga inwardly laughed at Daichi's pun, but Mrs. Anderson didn't seem to get it.

She looked between them for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine, but don't tell me I didn't tell you. Hinata has been returned to the orphanage once. The family just couldn't deal with his energy. I don't want to waste your time with the wrong child, but it seems that is the only way to get you to understand," she said sadly. "Come back tomorrow at 11 to finish the paperwork. It should take more than a few minutes. You can take the child with you."

She handed them a file that had with Hinata Shouyou written on the tab.

Both men stood and gave her a curt bow before walking to the door. Suga reached for Daichi's hand and turned around.

"We won't be wasting our time because Hinata is the right child for us," Suga said adamantly.

They walked out of the office, heads held high and nerves taunt.

Daichi looked down at the arm Suga was clutching and reached over to peel it off. He looked up to Suga's face and saw the determined set of his jaw.

"Daichi, we need to go buy luggage for Hinata. I saw a couple of garbage bags in her office with toys and for some reason I get the feeling that's what she gives the children to move out and our son [i]will not[/i] move that way."

He stared for a moment before nodding. Daichi had known Suga since their first year of high school and when he set his mind to something, it was no use trying to change it. He had started thinking of it as an endearing trait a few months after meeting him. It was easier that way.

As the men made their way to the black SUV, Daichi pulled out the keys and unlocked it before opening the passenger seat for Suga to climb inside.

"Is there anything we need to get besides luggage for tomorrow," Daichi asked.

Suga closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip in concentration.

"I've filled every socket with those little plastic things. I've covered every edge of every table with a cover of some sort. We said we'll do his room later. The little bed is complete. We have the diaper bag. We have toys running out of our ears. We need to start interviewing babysitters and looking at day cares. The fridge is stocked and so are the cabinets. His dresser has clothes and he'll be adding what he brings home tomorrow. We have a car seat and I'm sure I can find a stroller if need be," Suga said.

His husband crossed over the driver's seat and as soon as he was buckled in, started the vehicle and back out. He pulled out to the road before answering Suga.

"In all honesty, I don't think we'll need a stroller. Did you see the energy he had? I think a stroller would way too confining for him," he said. He looked both ways and crossed a four way before Suga reached over and lightly slapped his arm.

"I told you about the California rolls! You can't be doing those with Shouyou," he said. "And I know he'll want to walk as much as he can. But, I was thinking of a stroller for when he tires himself out."

Daichi nodded.

"That is a good point. I promise I'll stop the California rolls. Why do we need to start interviewing babysitters and day cares? I thought you were staying home with him for a few months before going back to work. Didn't they hire someone else specifically to take over for you as interim manager," Daichi asked, raising his eyebrows.

Suga sighed softly.

"Yes they did, but we should have actually already started. We want to get him in somewhere good. We need to find a good couple of babysitters just to have on call in case something happens," he said.

Suddenly, the car in front of them braked and even though Daichi hit his brake in more than enough time, his right arm still instinctively flew out to hold Suga back. He felt his husband reach up and lace their fingers together.

"Thank you Daichi. Um, we have one other important matter to decide on," Suga said nervously.

Daichi pulled into the parking lot of the mall and once he'd parked, looked at his husband.

Suga fidgeted for a moment before saying anything.

"What name will Shouyou take?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I was so excited with each notification! I was cheesing so hard at work when I got the first one.
> 
> I found so many errors after I posted the last chapter. I am aware that Daichi and Suga have different last names. I planned that and will be addressing it. I fixed Hinata's name. After this chapter, he will be addressed as Shouyou.
> 
> By the way, a California roll is a rolling stop. It's when a driver doesn't come to a full stop, just slows down a lot.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great holiday! It's supposed to be 75 degrees for Christmas and I'm a little bummed.
> 
> Please bear with me for any errors. I edit everything myself and tend to miss things.
> 
> Ariel still hasn't found this and I won't give her any clues or links even though I'm writing this in part for her. I'm not a bad friend though, I swear.


End file.
